


浅眠

by Kroma



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroma/pseuds/Kroma
Summary: ——谁不爱giao小红猫呢，包甜的那种@Kroma水晶公X公式光  公式光X水晶公  食罪灵光X水晶公公光+光公/互攻/蒙眼/道具/舔足/食罪灵化/all光暗示（微）
Kudos: 5





	浅眠

**Author's Note:**

> 小甜饼

自从和水晶塔融为一体后，古·拉哈·提亚就不再需要睡眠。但偶尔，他也会做梦。  
梦，可能只有短短几分钟也可能持续几个星时。各种各样的梦。有往昔的记忆；有近日的冥思；也有……难以启齿的幻想。  
当然他最喜欢的，还是梦到他和大英雄一起，谱写属于他们的冒险故事。  
梦不需要缘由，梦也不必担心结局。

男人漫不经心地翻弄着手里的木盒，目光却总时不时瞟向对面。  
古·拉哈·提亚“睡着了”。  
红发猫男处在那里一动不动，仿佛周身的以太都陷入了停滞。只有微风带起几缕白色的发梢，同呼吸一起一伏。  
起初，男人偶然发现“水晶公能睁着眼睛睡觉”的时候，着实吓了一跳。后来他觉得这样也挺好。因为他可以肆无忌惮地吸猫了。啊不，是欣赏那双摄人心魄的皇血魔眼，原初世界和第一世界独一份的。  
本以为此生无缘再见。

“早安，古·拉哈·提亚。”  
见对面悠悠转醒，男人不着痕迹地移开视线，假装自己一直在认真地拆解那只木盒：“这回我走了多久？”  
“三个月零五天。”古·拉哈·提亚揉了一把干涩的眼睛，嘴角擎着笑。“欢迎回到第一世界。”

整个雷克兰德的人都说……和水晶公同乡的那位大英雄是个老好人……  
古·拉哈·提亚对着桌上打开着的木盒走神。  
老好人才不会钻进别人的裙子；老好人才不会把舌头放进别人的嘴里；老好人才不会把共振玩具充当礼物；老好人才不会一边给人口活，一边手指还不老实……  
“专心。”男人抵着猫男的掌心，一路舔到指尖。  
古·拉哈·提亚看着男人小小亲吻了两下他的食指和中指，然后深喉似的把它们整根包进嘴里。随着男人抬眼与他对视的刹那，古·拉哈·提亚的脸刷地红了。  
这眼神太犯规了，不由让他想起某次意外。在水晶屏中古·拉哈·提亚看到英雄瘫在床尾。男人仿佛感应到了什么，涣散的蓝眼睛有些空洞并迟缓地转向了他。身为水晶公的他也顾不得心虚了，当即他鼻腔一热。

古·拉哈·提亚扯过一根黑束带，把扰人的蓝眼睛蒙住。  
英雄亦配合地演着，摸索着爬上床，跨跪在水晶公腰侧。低头索吻时，被水晶化的拇指扣住牙关。  
男人滚动了一记喉结，他握住水晶腕似咬非咬地磨着指节，另一只手慢吞吞地撩起自己衣摆。片刻一只微烫的手贴了过来。手掌摩挲着男人的小腹，逆着肌理一寸寸往上，直到贴身的底衫被抄至胸口，露出大块饱满的胸肌。  
男人很适合黑色。  
古·拉哈·提亚的视线跟随自己的手，在英雄的身上肆意游走。“蹂躏”过瘾一番后，又抠进男人的臀缝。  
“放松。”  
古·拉哈·提亚叼住男人的凸起，坏坏的尾巴尖有一下没一下地扫过英雄的膝弯。  
闭上眼睛，他能感受到英雄身体里奔腾的以太，胸腔下强有力的心跳，是活着的……

那天，摩杜纳罕见的飘起了雪。结晶打在脸上瞬间就化了，留下泪痕一样的轨迹。  
那天，被强行唤醒的小红猫接受了这个冰冷的事实。  
那得有多疼呢……  
男人抓着古·拉哈·提亚被水晶化撕裂的肩膀。他努力打开自己，慢慢下沉。  
那得有多痛啊……

进到一半的时候，古·拉哈·提亚就后悔了。  
他的英雄在痛。  
他试着退出来，却被男人牢牢箍住。  
“帮我……”  
进退两难之际，他听到男人几乎在用气音重复道。  
“拉哈……帮我……”  
古·拉哈·提亚直感硬的不行。

男人一下就被撞到了。  
他惊叫着仰起头，硬是将爆发哽在了嗓子眼。  
不知是不是蒙着眼睛的关系，使得原本刚毅的英雄在此刻多了几分脆弱。脆弱刺激着古·拉哈·提亚的本能。他扶住男人剧烈起伏的胸膛，狠狠捣弄的间隙又交替着打圈。  
很快古·拉哈·提亚就再不满足骑乘，他连吻带咬地扑倒男人，从背后重新进入了他。  
男人的后背无疑更加性感。  
古·拉哈·提亚伸出水晶化的右手交扣住男人的手背，左手则肆意捏着男人的胸肉，在男人脊梁上的伤疤和纹身间来回啃咬。  
英雄放在他体内的小玩具催促他加快频率。他便如他所愿。  
男人随即爽得有些撅不住了。他屈着肘撑起自己，腾出只手一会儿胡乱地往身后捞去，一会儿又伸向自己下面。不久，下面的主导权被另一只加入的手所取代。

古·拉哈·提亚十分尽兴。里里外外的饱足感使他舒展，从而忽略了英雄过人的耐力和恢复力。

所以当古·拉哈·提亚后知后觉地被男人架起腿，看着男人直直地顶进来时，他才晓得慌了。  
“哈……英……等……”  
“唔？”男人含糊地应声，丝毫没有放慢节奏。  
那个助兴的小玩具在男人重新注入以太后，变得活跃起来，在泥泞中越钻越深。在探到某一处时，古·拉哈·提亚几乎弹了起来，双手紧紧楸住头顶的床单。  
男人很享受这份带着震颤的紧吮。他依旧蒙着眼罩，这不妨碍他准确地咬上猫男的脚趾，将蜷缩一根根勾开。而后他试着重新开始摆动腰跨，舔吻脚掌同时，胡渣有意无意刮蹭着猫男的脚心。  
层层叠叠的痒意从脚底开始，沿着腿上的汗液往下流淌，最后汇入他们交合的地方，成倍堆积。

第二次特别持久。古·拉哈·提亚觉得自己快要被逼疯了。  
他躺在地上，顺从地张开腿，任由白化的英雄一下下贯穿他。在他体内浇灌大量高浓度的光之以太。  
石膏般的轮廓清晰地映入他的红瞳，古·拉哈·提亚审视着“他”，一只新生的食罪灵。  
披金戴饰，浑身无瑕。  
俊美的身姿犹如吟游传说中的战神，下半身却是狰狞丑陋的妖兽。  
如果他失败了，如果他们失败了……他可曾想过这样的结局？  
古·拉哈·提亚握紧“男人”的兽爪。被光以太侵蚀了大半的肉体背叛了他，再度迎合起那根即将喷发的巨物。  
他会不会恨他？  
“英雄”面无表情，双目裹着金布，透出三分庄严七分无情。  
他一定会恨他吧。  
“英……雄……”  
青紫色的长舌缠绕住古·拉哈·提亚的脖子，缓缓绞紧。  
窒息带来漫长的痛苦也带来漫长欢愉。将古·拉哈·提亚的意识、思考一一剥夺再揉碎。  
他是他的第一份祭品。

“拉哈……”男人的手覆在对方脸庞，指腹轻轻描摹着上面的水晶纹路。“你梦到了什么？”  
古·拉哈·提亚抖了两下耳朵，醒了好一阵才睁开眼。  
房间里没点灯，月光刚漫过窗台。他盖着条薄毯躺在悬挂公馆的客床上，和英雄一起。

“……我梦到你变成食罪灵。”

“……我梦到你肏了我。”

“……我梦到你变成食罪灵肏了我。”

呓语三连听得男人一愣一愣的。随即那对蓝眼睛忽然明亮了起来。  
有那么一刻，他的思绪十头仙子猪都吸不回来，他的理智仿佛被断罪飞翔碾得稀碎……  
“我的小红猫准备好了吗？”是的，他又想吻他了。

面颊被扎得痒痒的古·拉哈·提亚，啼笑皆非地推开男人的下巴。  
“我还梦到你该剃胡子了，大英雄。”

FIN


End file.
